DBx SEASON I FINALE: Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two incredibly nigh-impossible to kill entities are about to sum up the definition of ridiculous. Two Tier-1 Monsters are about to show that you can't just underestimate any ordinary story. With Red Truths, and Nanobots (Bitch!) thrown around like Hellfiring Machineguns, What, IF ANYTHING will prevail? The Ultimate Magic? Stuff beyond the Human Genome Code? Find out as SEASON I Draws to a close... Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning BMHKain: Thanks again for supporting my fights, guys! It has been one hell of a Season indeed, like two gals fighting over the same guy (IF ONLY I KNEW WHAT LOVE BEAM WAS BASED ON... >W<"). In fact, this IS about two gals fighting for their lives! I love making fights, and I hope this Finale can prove it's worth in Yen... Once again, Thanks for the support guys, even if it wasn't so great... >_>||| And now, The Season I Finale starts, right now! --- It was a Dark & Stormy Night... Ange Ushiromiya was indeed cold and wet from the down pouring precipitation... Sakuya Kawahara, who should be asleep due to a connection with Mutsuki, changed her genes so she would never be tired until she even THINKS differently for her Nanobots... With Battler out of the Picture, Ange was indeed alone, cold, and tired after such a stressful day at school. Sakuya though, was just fine as she decided to try out a new club that recently opened. Ange was shuddering, about to die from pneumonia... Sakuya... Was just fine, and as she spotted the Red haired lady, used her nanobots to rework her DNA so she can only feel warmth, and resistance to moisture. Ange wondered how this was even possible... Ange: W-what...? I felt like I was going to die just now... Sakuya: It is an honour...~ Ange then spotted a Golden eyed girl with a cheery spirit. Ange wondered if she did this curse... Ange: You remind me of somebody alright... Who are you? Sakuya: Teeheehee... Don't be so silly, My Lady! I'm Sakuya Kawahara. Ange: (This is already annoying, & I haven't started interrogating her!) How the hell have you made me feel like an ember ignited within myself? Sakuya: Well... It's not magic, but I did alter your DNA abit... Ange: Are you trying to best my abilities?! Sakuya simply smiled... Sakuya: I guess so! Sorta... Ange: Hmph! I already feel like killing you now. Prepare to accept your fate, Optimistic Femme! Sakuya: Show it. I may not seem so, but I'm on Par With Elder God Demonbane! Ange: (Would Battler want me to fight her as an unknown entity, or do I have to experience her true strength first...? We'll end it all tonight either way...) The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Ange KNEW Sakuya would be a pain to deal with, so she transformed into the last Beatrice: The Witch of Ressurection, and work from there... Sakuya was well prepared for Advanced Witchcraft though, and even bypassed Ange's Endless Nine at MAX by simply using her Nanobots to infect her DNA slowly. Ange never knew this would happen... She now had an invisible time limit. Ange used her Magic of Ressurection in an attempt to erase Sakuya from existence... It ACTUALLY WORKED... But the attack ultimately destroyed the Meta-World itself. Earth was gone. Even the foreseeable Universe and Beyond, is gone. Ange: (W-what...?) Did I win, or did I kill everything? ???: You didn't kill me. You simply erased the Meta-World. Which is me... Sakuya survived! Ange could never believe she killed EVERYTHING. Everything but Sakuya Kawahara... Ange: No... Just... NO! You should've died! Fine... Maybe this will shut you up! Kawahara Sakuya is the Meta World itself, thus is also a God... Nothing. It was the truth as well... Ange was also running out of time, so she used her Magic of Ressurection to remove the "Poison" from inside her. It was merely a chain of NOT working as the Nanobots are not "alive" per se... They were merely mechanical constructs in her DNA... Sakuya: Meh... You're stupider than Hinata-kun... Call yourself a "God", it is merely an illusion... I, however am a true Goddess of Cyberspace... Ange: Goddess, or not, my determination is infinite... My full range is capable of reaching the Meta-World... The Golden Truth formed a fiery Golden Eagle that destroyed the Void that is an empty Hyperverse... The giant mass created an explosion that destroyed the area mass of what was the Hyperverse. Despite Sakuya Kawahara supposed to be dead... But a spare nanobot rebuilt her from the soul up. The process lasted merely SECONDS! Not to mention more Nanobots were being built by the Atosecond... Ange could not believe it! Her most powerful attack failed! Even Sakuya's Soul and Mind have returned to normal like everything's fine... Worse, the Nanobots that previously infected Ange, ultimately destroyed all lead in the blood cells... Ange was simply floating in nothing... The Nanobots did their job. Sakuya Kawahara simply made a thought... And the Hyperverse returned to it's regular state. ???: The End... I hope you're satisfied with the ending boys and girls; I am a Plot Manipulator after all... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: THE GOLDEN ANGEL ALMOST HAD A VICTORY, UNTIL TECHNOLOGY PROVED ITS POINT. THE WINNER IS... SAKUYA KAWAHARA! Ange Ushiromiya is from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, owned by 07th Expansion. Sakuya Kawahara is from (I/O), owned by Regista. Guest Starring ???, from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, owned by 07th Expansion. GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE! Stocking Anarchy removes her socks in DBx! See you Next Season! BMHKain: Thanks for supporting SEASON I to the very end! Next season we have not Panty but Stocking Anarchy taking on the infamous Plutia, aka Iris Heart, aka the "WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH?" Goddess. Who shall reign supreme? Tune in next Season Premire to find out! Thank you for reading! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Visual Novel themed DBXs Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts